poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action Script
This is the script of Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action. Script Opening fim begins high over the Pontypandy countryside. The Odyssey ship is flying high over the countryside. [Suddenly, a oil truck whizzes by the bird Flex Dexter meets the villains [Get Wicked Dexter's mansion in Hollywood. Flex Dexter is watching his TV TV Announcer: And now for our big turkey of the week; it's Flex Dexter's latest waste of screen time, HardDrive! It gets 5 rotten eggs from us! And we have to ask you, Flex; what happened, big guy? You used to be a superstar! angrily throws his award at the tv, smashing it. Flex Dexter: I will tell you what happened! Nothing! Randall Boggs: off-screen If you're so upset then why not take back what is yours? Flex Dexter: What? who is it? Boggs steps out of the shadows followed by Globby and Ernesto de la Cruz Flex Dexter: Who are you? Ernesto de la Cruz: Just some friends. Randall Boggs: We know how you feel, Dexter. Flex Dexter: And just how, may I ask, do you know how I feel? Randall Boggs: My two friends and I have recently heard that Don Sledgehammer is making a movie called FireFighter Sam's Flaming Inferno. But he's chosen you to be the co-star and made Sam the main actor. But with a little help from us, you could be the big star you always have been until now. thinks Flex Dexter: How do I know I can trust you? Globby: Well, you can make sure that our enemies don't interfered with us helping you being the star of the film. Flex Dexter: But how? Ernesto de la Cruz: Don't worry, mi comrade. We'II distract Don long enough for you to get our enemies outta the way. Randall Boggs: So what do you say, Dexter? Let's get wicked! Get Wicked Randall Boggs: The world has never seen someone as mean! As yours truly! We were Norman's Magic Act/Sam is chosen for the film Up, Stand Out Professor M: Remind me again why Bob asked me to babysit Jack Jack. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Come on, Fireman Sam! This is a great step for you! It'll be fun! Ben Tennyson: Yeah! It'll be great! You're gonna stand out! Stand Up Stand Out Ben Tennyson: '''Fitting in is overrated I'd rather be appreciated Fireman Sam, you could go really far, Maybe you could be a movie star? ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) Well, maybe, but I'm not sure... Dash Parr: '''You could be famous everywhere Merchandise, photos to share, It's a one in million chance, it's true,. Come on, Sam, we want you to! ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) I guess maybe I could... Bob Parr/Mr Incredible:' You gotta stand up! Stand out! Let the movies hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the star of Pontypandy! Jimmy Neutron: '''Of all movie stars, you're the best '''Carl Wheezer: Totally stand out from the rest Violet Parr: '''The film will be a big step, I bet Think of all the publicity you'll get ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) How much of it? Dash Parr: '''You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Dash Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''All: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: '''Don't forget 'bout Winston Deavor He helped the supers be legal again Just give it a try and do the film! You'll be famous of all firemen! Ooh! You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: 'Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob, Dash and Violet Parr; '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Jimmy Neutron & Carl Wheezer: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout! 'ends Fireman Sam: Well, that was such an impressive song, guys. But I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea. Penny Morris: Oh you worry too much, Sam. I think Ben has a point. It might be fun! Hollywood, in Don Sledgehammer's office. Don is on the phone. Cheif Hollywood Arrives in Pontypandy/The Special Effects Team day, Ben Hooper is with Fireman Sam in the Ocean Rescue Centre's watchtower Jimmy Neutron: nervously Um, well, my mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers. away Don Sledgehammer: Huh? Max Tennyson: Sorry about that, Mr Sledgehammer, but, you see, he's... got a problem with people he meets. His parents often tell him not to talk to strangers. Violet Parr: Well, he's with us, and Shooting the Bridge Scene/Jupiter 2000 [At the gorge, the film crew have set up Norman Price: I would never say 'jet pants' like that. He's got my motivation all wrong! Lucius Best/Frozone: I wonder where he gets it from. giggles Thomas: Who knows? [ The Fire Station/Shooting the Cliff Scene Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, mate. As soon as all this is over, you can get back to being a firefighter again. day, they're shooting the cliff scene Safety Checks/The Villains' Plan the Way the ruins Flex looks at the winch, holding a wrench. Runaway Bus time at the Flood's house. James is on the computer James Jones: So what have they filmed today then? at a file on his computer What? That's strange... day, at the ruins Don Sledgehammer: Globby: This is gonna be good! Ernesto de la Cruz: Soon, it will be adios to Fireman Sam, and hola to Firefighter Flex! bus is winched down carefullt, but the bolts holding the winch start to come loose, making the winch wobble Trevor Evans: Um, should it be doing that? The winch is wobbling! bus bumps over the rocks on the hill, and then, the winch breaks off altogether! Mike Flood: The winch! bus races outta control Fireman Sam: Oh no! to the rescue Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: That wasn't supposed to happen! over, followed by Violet, Ben, Gwen, Max, Cappy, Jimmy Neutron, and Thomas bleats in panic. The dummy sheep bounces in the driver's seat as the bus careens towards Flex, Don, and the crew, with Fireman Sam and the heroes following behind. At the last second, Flex jumps and pushes Don and the crew outta the way, as the bus crashes through, taking the camera and the megaphone with it as it goes off the cliff. Cameraman: My camera! explosion occurs from the cliff. Globby, Ernesto and Randall hide; with Randall turning invisible. Trevor Evans: My bus! flaming tyre bounces up, and behind Trevor and Fireman Sam and the heroes. Jimmy Neutron: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. Trevor Evans: Oh no! Ohhh, but I only just polished her! Fireman Sam: I'll call for help! his walkie talkie Flex Dexter: Hey, I already did it, hero! Don Sledgehammer: I thought you were... doing the safety checks, Sam! Gwen Tennyson: He was doing the safety checks! Fireman Sam: I... don't understand what happened! Flex Dexter: It looks to me that the 'Hero Next Door' isn't such a hero after all! You failed a simple safety check and endangered lives! Max Tennyson: But, Flex, he did check it! I saw the whole thing! trills in agreement Fireman Sam: Yes, Max is right, Flex. I did check it. Don Sledgehammer: I nearly got run over by a bus because of you! Ben Tennyson: Don Sledgehammer, Listen to us, Fireman Sam didn't do anything wrong! Violet Parr: Yeah, There's no way Fireman Sam would hurt someone. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Firefighters save lives, not endanger them! Don Sledgehammer: You guys have no proof! Fireman Sam You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna see to it that you never work in this town again! angrily leaves, Our heroes look worried at Fireman Sam, who looks at them uneasily Thomas: Oh dear! This is worse than when I was blamed for what happened with the dynamite! Fireman Sam loses his job at the Fire Station. Elvis, Penny, Ellie, and Arnold are listening outside Steele's office. Helen has stretched her neck from outside the window to listen as well, The others are outside the fire station. Thomas: outside How's it going, Helen? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Not good, Thomas! Steele's office Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam, but Mr Sledgehammer has informed me that due to a incident that happened yesterday, you can no longer be the star of his motion picture. Mr Dexter will be taking over as the main firefighter. Fireman Sam: To be honest, sir, that's a relief. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Yes. However, I am the bearer of much more severe news. the fire station Jimmy Neutron: Goddard I don't like where this is going. whines. In the office, Boyce goes to the window. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Pontypandy is renowned for it's firefighters. We cannot have it known that one of our most respected firefighters failed the simplest of safety checks. outside the office and fire station are worried Fireman Sam: Er.... I understand, sir. I can't be a firefighter until this is investigated further. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: No, Sam. back in front of him You can't be a firefighter at all. Fireman Sam: shocked But, sir... outside the office and fire station are shocked Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam; This is something I never thought I would have to do, but a decision has been made. sadly hands in his helmet, walkie talkie and badge, placing them on Steele's desk. Station Officer Steele: Great tangled hoses! sadly leaves the office, and is comforted by Ellie, Penny, Elvis and Arnold. He glances sadly at Helen, who sadly brings her head down. She turns to face the others. Max Tennyson: Well? Dash Parr: How'd it go, Mom? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Bad news, everyone. Fireman Sam, getting tearful has lost his job. gasps. Carl uses his inhaler Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Percy: Oh no! eyes well up with tears goes up and hugs Helen, as she tearfully sobs onto his body Nia: This is terrible! Lucius Best/Frozone: You're not wrong there, Nia. Pontypandy's just lost it's best firefighter. Violet Parr: How could this have happened? Sam didn't do anything wrong! Dash Parr: We've gotta do something! We have to find out who is responsible for this! The villains contact the Hood time outside the Fire station. Globby, Randall, and Ernesto are celebrating Randall Boggs: The plan worked, Ernesto! Firefighter Sam has left the building! Globby: With him outta the way, Pontypandy has just lost it's greatest hero! Ernesto de la Cruz: Okay, now we need to contact the boss. villains contact the Hood The Hood: How did it go? Ernesto de la Cruz: It worked, senor Hood! Fireman Sam got fired! Flex is now the lead star of the movie! The Hood: Excellent! Keep up the good work! Globby: OK. Now, what we gotta do is GET Flex's DNA for the boss. Randall Boggs: He's right. Let's go. Movie Set/Sam's Flashbacks day at the movie set James works it out/Professor M's plan/Preparing the Explosion scene the Floods' House, James is at the computer Professor M: Everyone, thanks to James, we know what's been going on. Thomas: Okay, guys. I want you to listen very closely. James Jones: We're listening. Thomas: I think Flex may behind the recent sabotages. James Jones: Me too. Nia: But we didn't see him near any of the equipment. Crash Bandicoot: I noticed the guy didn't seem to happy about being the co-star. James Jones: I got evidence that Flex maybe behind the recent sabotages. Helen Parr: If we can just get this to Don, he'll make sure Dexter never works on the film again and bring Sam back in. Lucius Best: Right. And we need to show Steele, so he can let Fireman Sam get his job back. Dash Parr: We need to stop Dexter and the villains. Violet Parr: Yes. Besides, we're superheroes. What could happen? Thomas: Like father, like daughter. (chuckles a bit) Violet Parr: Come on! To Don! Percy: Yes! And prove Sam's innocence! Charlie and Bob talk to Sam Past is Not Today and Charlie are in Pontypandy Park Charlie Jones: Maybe you could do something else, now that you're not a firefighter anymore. Fireman Sam: Well, I'm not going to be an actor, that's for sure. Parr emerges behind them Fireman Sam: Bob? sits next to Sam Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I know you didn't mean that incident with Trevor's bus, Sam. You made a mistake. Charlie Jones: Bob's right. That's how we learn. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, truth is, I found it difficult managing the kids whilst Helen was out on Winston's plan to make supers legal again. 'of Incredibles 2 play Winston Deavor: flashback I LOVE superheroes! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: narrating Winston Deavor said Helen was the one for his campaign to make supers legal again. I volunteered to watch the kids whilst she did that. of Bob with the kids Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: narrating But It was '''not' easy. I struggled with Dash's homework, I inadvertantly upset Violet when Dicker had erased her boyfriend's memory....'' Violet Parr (flashback): You had me erased from Tony's mind! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Narrating And I struggled with Jack-Jack's new powers as well. of Jack-Jack fighting a raccoon. Bob holds him up Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (flashback): You.... have... POWERS! end My Past is Not Today Fireman Sam: The trophy Was all you desired (you desired, all you desired) But all that grew inside you Was the darkness you acquired When you began to fall And you lost the path ahead That's when their friendship found you And it lifted you instead Like a phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me You can't deny I may not know what the future holds But hear me when I say That my past does not define me 'Cause my past past is not today Ambition Is what you believed Would be the only way To set you free But when it disappeared And you found yourself alone That's when they came and got you And it felt like you were home Like a phoenix burning bright In the sky I'll show there's another side to me You can't deny I may not know what the future holds But hear me when I say That my past does not define me 'Cause my past is not today Stopping the villains/Investigating Flex's Trailer Lucius Best/Frozone: You are not gonna stop us from proving Fireman Sam is innocent! Sarah, James, Gwen, Tiara, Cindy, and Libby sneak over to Flex's trailer Gwen Tennyson: Don't worry, Elastigirl and the others have stopped the villains from interfering. away; Helen, Violet, Dash, and Lucius have managed to shut Globby, Ernesto de la Cruz, Randall Boggs in a spare trailer by taking away the door handle Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What do you mean the door's stuck? Try jiggling the handle. Ernesto de la Cruz: There is no handle in here! Lucius Best/Frozone: the door handle There's not? Are you sure? Ernesto de la Cruz: Alright, I've had enough of this! Tell us where Fireman Sam is and we'll burn Pontypandy to the ground! Globby: Uh, don't you mean "or"? Ernesto de la Cruz: in exasperation Tell us where Fireman Sam is or we'll burn Pontypandy to the ground! Dash Parr: Well, which is it? Violet Parr: That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction. Ernesto de la Cruz: growls That's it! Randall, break the door down! Randall Boggs: Break it down? Are you kidding me? This is solid and triple strong steel. Ernesto de la Cruz: I don't care, you idiota lagarto! Get out of my way! I'll break it down myself! Fire on The Movie Set/Rescuing the kids and Flex the Park, Sam, Charlie and Bob see the explosion, and look worried Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Uh oh. toward the pool changing room Fireman Sam: Bob, where are you going? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Just go! I'll catch up! at the quay Sam arrives. Nia: Look! It's Mr Incredible! Parr, now dressed as Mr Incredible, heads in struggles to get to the water valve on Jupiter, but can't because of the exhaust. Ellie pulls a cover open, but can't get it open far enough Ellie Philips: I can't get the hoses out! Max Tennyson: What can we do? Fireman Sam: Looks like we need old Jupiter for this one. All this stuff is slowing us down. pull off all the fancy bits from Jupiter till the normal Jupiter is restored Fireman Sam: You've caused a lot of damage, and you put people in danger, Flex. This is very serious. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Yeah, and Fireman Sam got into a lot of trouble because of you! Max Tennyson: I think we have half a mind to turn you over to the authorities for what you did! nods in aggrement, as does Tiara Flex Dexter: I know, Tennyson. I've done some really stupid things. And it was all because of them! to the villains Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Well done Fireman Sam. Fireman Sam: Thank you sir. Just doing my job, if I still have a job that is. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Of course you do! Welcome back to the team, Sam. I never should've doubted you. Fireman Sam: Thank you sir! [ Making the New Movie this Out/The Movie Premiere few nights later, the firestation is ready for the premiere of the film Epilogue: The Hood and Obake de la Cruz, Globby, and Randall Boggs return to the Hood's lair. Fuse: Well? How did it go? Randall Boggs: It went perfectly, till the heroes had to ruin everything! Fuse: Aw, come on! to Randall But by the way, the explosion was really cool! Obake: It matters not. Despite this, you still managed to get the DNA of Flex Dexter. holds up the jar. Obake: Perfect. Havoc: It seems to me that these recruits are Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99